


No One Could Have Seen This

by Bellsastuff



Series: Hockey/Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellsastuff/pseuds/Bellsastuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Beau’s defense, he’d been pretty stoned by the time that he showed up to the House Cup celebration party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Could Have Seen This

**Author's Note:**

> A sidestory to the overarching story. I just thought it was cute.

In Beau’s defense, he’d been pretty stoned by the time that he showed up to the House Cup celebration party. As it turned out, the wizarding community didn’t pay a bit of attention to the beautiful square of hash that Beau’s buddies had sent him from Selkirk Academy via owl and he’d been out of California long enough that it only took him two hits before he felt happy and warm.

Geno had taken one look at him and burst out laughing as he cupped Beau’s face in his hands and inadvertently reignited Beau’s crush. “California boys!” He crowed, the sound of Beau’s homestate strange on his tongue. “You bring enough to share? If do, tell. And warn before give brownie, mm?” 

Beau beamed up at Geno, still hazily remembering the night that Geno had held his hair out of his face as Beau had vomited Yukon Jack everywhere and then let Beau nap on him. It was totally pointless idol worship, since Geno very clearly had Sidney and they hadn’t spent much time with anyone else in their seventh year, but still. Beau couldn’t really help himself, even if he was just a pathetic little sixth year.

“Nah man.” He finally said, doing his best to look sheepish but aware that he probably just came off looking happy. “I didn’t bring anything with. But dude! We did it, we totally did it. You get to, like, get sent off with the House Cup and shit and that’s super great.” 

Beau did lean into Geno’s hands, but in all fairness, he was really stoned and it felt great. “Dude.” He finally said. “I’m gonna miss you next year. I mean, yeah, there’s Quidditch and shit after but I saw some weird shit about you in Divination classes and. It was kinda weird and I got the feeling that you’re worried and shit about graduating and. Just be happy, yanno?”

Geno stiffened and slowly pulled his hands away, which caused Beau to blink up at him in confusion. “You... What you See?” Geno asked.

“Dunno, Trelawney said I saw something about a living mountain or whatever and you taking shelter from it? I don’t remember shit about it though, she just said what I said after and it was just me and Trelawney getting baked in the Tower so who knows what she heard.” He frowned suddenly. “Uh, don’t tell anyone I get stoned with Trelawney? I mean, she’s hella cool and has good weed and I don’t want her to get in trouble and shit.”

Geno stared at Beau, eyes wide before pressing one kiss and then another to Beau’s cheeks. He could smell the vodka on Geno’s breath, such a stereotype seriously, but Geno gave him a tight hug. “You give good idea.” He said, voice choked. “My thanks.”

Beau blinked and surreptitiously took a long sniff of Geno’s terrible cologne and the hint of sweat under the cloying smell because he could. But then Geno let him go and grabbed a pink cheeked Sidney from where he was laughing with Flowers and his girlfriend. They went off to wherever and Beau just sighed, more frustrated with his own dumb self than anything else.

He ended up grabbing a beer because he had a terrible case of cotton mouth and why shouldn’t he celebrate? He had a great chance of actually getting to play Chaser next year and he’d worked hard with Geno and Jamie to be able to stand an actual chance for next year, especially with Nathan flying next to him. Hufflepuff had won the House Cup and only come in second to Slytherin when it came to Quidditch dominance. It was Beau’s time to celebrate.

Celebration was something that he knew how to do and, of course, enjoyed and he was suddenly grateful when a House Elf appeared and handed him a beautiful plate of cream puffs. House elves were the best and he told the elf so, grinning as it squirmed but also beamed under the praise. The cream puffs were awesome and he’d taken to happily walking around the small hall that had been commandeered for the celebration as he flitted from group to group and fed off everyone’s joy until he fell full with it.

Well, not full enough of cream puffs even though he'd polished the plate off. But like a tiny, wingless angel, another House elf came by to hand him yet another plate of cream puffs and everything was super great.

It was, at least. Until he wandered a bit too close to a dark corner and spotted Sidney with Geno up against a wall. Beau stopped and mid chew and stared for too long as Geno was ground into and his lips looked really good and when they parted, the look on their faces as they looked at each other was way more than Beau could handle.

So he grabbed another beer and booked it out to the balcony, cream puffs still preciously hoarded. 

The air felt great. It was raining and Beau had never really gotten used to how persistent England rain was but there was an awning on the balcony so the water just thumped against the roof and slid down the gutters. Beau thumped down into a corner on the floor and grabbed his small pipe from his pocket, a tiny square of hash still sitting nice and pretty on the screen he’d shoved down there. And yes, he did feel bad for telling Geno that he didn’t have any but Beau had intended to keep this all to himself.

Not that he didn’t have enough. But his buddies from home had sent him this and it brought up all kinds of homesick feelings. He’d be home soon and would be able to meet up with the guys that he’d played midget Quidditch with and be able to sneak off to the hills or to the beach and laugh till he was sick as someone inevitably fell asleep and started snoring. 

Home. He couldn’t wait. England was so dark and wet and Beau never really felt dry and warm until he was back under the California sun. His mom would make fajitas with organic strip steak and they’d actually be spicy enough and her bracelets would clack together merrily as she passed him a plate while the sun filled their kitchen. And his Dad would be reading the Californian wizard’s paper, Rugido Del Oso, and hand over dutifully the clippings he’d been compiling of American and Canadian Quidditch matches with his usual grin.

His head thumped back against the wall behind him and he realized he’d just been staring at his pipe while daydreaming of his little patch of sunbaked dirt. “Soon.” He muttered. “Soon.”

He’d just taken a hit of his pipe when a Slytherin burst out onto the balcony. Beau held his smoke in, just in case it was someone who might be mad at him for it, but he couldn’t really hold it in for too long. He knew this guy anyway so hopefully it wouldn’t matter. Hopefully. Olli wasn’t really much of a talker, so it wasn’t like he had to be worried about gossip.

Beau jumped back a little as Olli spun around from his spot against the balcony, sniffing the air until he finally spotted Beau. “You have some?” Olli asked and if Beau didn’t know better, he’d assume that Olli was actually upset. From the light of the windows, he could see that his cheeks were actually flushed and his eyes were huge. Even his Aston Villa FC beanie looked askew as if he’d been reaching up to mess with his hair and had forgotten he had a hat on.

Beau wordlessly handed him the pipe and Muggle lighter. If Olli was losing his composure for what Beau was pretty sure was the first time in his life, he probably deserved to get stoned. Not that he really knew Olli or anything, beyond their games against Slytherin and the fact that everyone knew that you didn’t mess with Olli unless you wanted Sidney Crosby to come down on you like an avenging angel. He also knew that Olli was a fantastic Beater and that he was a sixth year, but besides that? Not much. He was too quiet for anything else, content to just hang back and ration his words like they cost him money.

And now, he also knew that Olli had definitely smoked before and hadn’t expected Beau to have hash as good as what he had. Most wizards struggled with the Muggle lighter so the ease that he sparked it up was pretty telling, as was the fact that he eased up on the carb of the pipe right on time and barely coughed as he exhaled blue smoke. “It’s rolling.” Olli said as he tried to pass it back but Beau just shook his head and held up his hand.

“Nah man, I’m good. Take another, looks like you could use it.”

Olli didn’t hesitate and he took another long hit off of the still smouldering hash. “That’s good.” He muttered as he passed the pipe back over.

“California, man. We know how to make movies, tan and grow weed.” Beau shrugged and patted the stone ground next to him. “Wanna sit? I’ve got cream puffs and shit. And uh, if you’ve been drinking before this, you’re probably gonna want to sit down anyway. Sorry man, I should have asked before.”

Though Olli hesitated, he did end up settling in next to Beau. The hash had started to work it’s magic and his shoulders had eased a bit and he finally readjusted his hat. “I have smoked before.” He said in that clipped foreign accent. “Normally I wouldn’t smoke when I’ve been drinking, but.”

“Emergencies happen?”

Olli blinked and looked over at him but Beau gave his best ‘I’m a Hufflepuff, I’m a nice guy, it’s cool’ smile. “Yes.” Olli finally agreed. “Emergencies do happen.”

Beau waited till the pipe was cool before sliding it back into his robes pocket and leaned back as he listened to the rain fall. “Do you want to talk about it?” He finally offered. 

“No.” Olli said quickly

“‘Kay.” Beau said, before launching into one of his favorite stories about a prank that he’d managed to pull off on Lovejoy, a beauty of a prank that had involved convincing the entire Beater roster of Hufflepuff that Beau had Foreseen Lovejoy growing a tail and that they should keep an eye on him but not tell him. By the time that Beau had started to describe Lovejoy's meltdown about why everyone kept looking at his ass, Olli had finally cracked a smile. And when he described how Duper, who'd caught onto the joke immediately, had sat Lovejoy down for a serious talk on how cropping dog tails were wrong and caused Lovejoy to almost have a breakdown, he could swear that he even heard a laugh.

One minute he was grinning back at Olli and the next, sound was slowly filtering into his ears and Olli looked shocked and all Beau could think of was 'Not here.' It wasn't that Beau didn't think it was dope that he had the Inner Sight because, well, it was dope. But the fact that he lost time during a real Seeing was enough to make him feel uneasy whenever it happened around anyone that wasn't Trelawney. 

"You speak Finnish?" Olli finally managed to choke out. "And who told you about - about the visa and my passport? I haven't told anyone yet, not even Sidney."

"I can explain!" Beau yelped as he threw up his hands. "Well, not really because I'm not sure what I said but I usually don't know what I say when that happens but uh. I got an O in Divination, yanno? I'm-" He took a deep breath because no one ever believed this part if they weren’t a Hufflepuff, "I'm a Seer. I'm still definitely in training, but my Inner Eye kinda tends to make me say shit and then not remember it."

Olli just kept staring at him and Beau winced. "Uh, I didn't predict a death, did I? Because Trelawney does that all the time and no one takes it well and usually my shit is more like 'The LA Kings are going to win the Stanley Cup in 2014', still psyched for that by the way-"

"You. Spoke. Finnish." Olli cut him off. "How did you speak Finnish." He babbled a few words in Finnish, testing Beau's supposed fluency or something, but Beau just shrugged at him.

"Trust me, man. If I could remember? I would totally tell you. I know some words in Spanish because you kind of have to back home to get a decent taco but not Finnish. Fuck, I did predict a death, didn't I? Shit-"

"Not a death." The other boy finally said, voice quiet. "You said that I'd meet a Swedish man over next year's winter vacation and gave me his name, and then said to trust him because he'd get me a visa back."

Beau blinked. "I talked about visas?" He said incredulously. "I usually don't talk about visas or even serious stuff. I don't even really know anything about visas. I probably should because if I want to play Quidditch professionally than the US is totally not the place for it, but. I mean, I figured I'd deal with that later."

Olli just kept staring at him. "Wait, and why are you worried about visas?"

"I'm a Muggleborn." He said, as though that would explain everything.

"That's cool?" Beau offered. "I mean, my family's pretty progressive with that kind of thing. I have Muggleborn friends and stuff. I mean, Geno! He's a Muggleborn and he's super cool."

"Geno is a Muggleborn?!" Olli asked, sounding completely aghast.

Beau's brows knit. "Yeah, so what?" His voice was getting defensive, but he really didn't care. "He's a cool guy."

"He's Russian." Olli stated again and at Beau's look on noncomprehension, the Slytherin just sighed. "How do you not know any of this?"

"Dude, I know he's Russian. Seriously, who doesn't?"

"No." After a deep breath, Olli continued. "Not that he's Russian. But how do you not know about Karkaroff?"

In all fairness, Beau did know he was the Headmaster of Durmstrang, but he really didn't see what that had to do with anything. "I'm an American?" He finally offered up, his usual excuse when it came to not understanding international politics.

"He's primed people, Purebloods, to enter governments in Norway, Sweden, Finland and most of the countries that were the USSR." Olli said in a voice so slow that it was like he was talking to a child. "They've been passing legislation to make it illegal to be in those countries, basically, if you aren't a Pure Blood. They kill Muggleborns in Russia without thinking about it, and Finland's passing that kind of legislation now too."

"That blows, man." Beau stammered out, unable to think of anything to say. "Uh. But Geno isn't in Russia and I mean, neither are you. So you're good, right?"

Olli slumped against the wall again and wordlessly accepted the pipe back from Beau. After a hit, he shook his head. "No. No, not if I ever want to leave England, and you have to be able to travel on a Quidditch team. To get a visa, you have to spend time in the country to request it, I... I think that it's a way for Karkaroff's countries to try and get their Muggleborns and Halfbloods back into the country."

"Whoa." Beau said softly and shoved his face full of cream puffs before his could say anything even more stupid. Because, shit. Geno loved Russia and he loved Sidney and they all knew that Sidney had been signed to Haileybury. Beau had always just assumed that Geno would go with Sidney to Canada and they'd play Quidditch happily ever after or something.

"Yes." Olli muttered. "Whoa."

"Is there anything I can do?" Beau finally offered, looking over to the Finn as helplessness roiled in his stomach. 

Olli's brows furrowed. "How accurate are your Seeings?"

Beau shrugged, finally glad to be back on firm ground. He could actually answer this. "Pretty fucking accurate, I think. Trelawney said that I'm not necessarily doing prophecies, since I'm not really hitting on big major events that have the potential to change things but I'm still Seeing stuff about people around me or in my life somehow. It usually just happens when I'm stoned and kinda faded out, you know? But Trelawney still says that they're true seeings."

"It's not like they're set in stone though." He continued. "You're always going to have the possibility of something major happening and disrupting the flow of what 'should happen' in time and my Inner Eye can't account for that. But, you know, they're usually true. At least that's what Trelawney and my friends and stuff say, I don't remember what I See."

"In that case." Olli said before letting out a large exhalation. "You have already done more for me than you could imagine. The knowledge that there will be a way to get to play Quidditch, much less when I'll get help and who they'll be, well. That is a very great gift."

Beau grinned, a bit dopily, and leaned over to press a big sloppy kiss onto Olli's cheek, figuring that he could always blame it on the weed after. But Olli had moved his head so he instead ended up kissing his neck. And then Olli turned and started kissing Beau for real and his head was suddenly quiet and filled with nothing but a contented hum.

Because, as it turned out, Slytherins could kiss and Beau had more of an understanding for Geno because he felt like Olli was methodically doing all that he could to make Beau go completely insane. Olli had straddled Beau's lap and was grabbing his hair and even when he moved down to Beau's neck, which was usually too ticklish for him to like that kind of thing, Beau had let out a groan that was completely embarrassing. 

When they finally stopped, neither really ready to get into too much with a bunch of people right there, Beau let his head plop onto Olli's shoulder. "If you can't go home for the summer, I'll totally leave you my hash."

\----------------------------------------------

Later, people would assume that Beau and Olli had some magical Hogwarts romance like Geno and Sid had, but it wasn't like that. They fooled around, sure, and Beau had gotten the best bj of his life after Olli met Henrik Lundqvist over winter vacation and, as a result, had been introduced to the Pureblood underground in Scandinavia that were set on getting Muggleborns and Halfbloods, as well as Pureblood dissenters, to safety. And sure enough, a Finnish Pureblood had been paid off to wave the return requirement for Olli's future visa and the Maatta family had been safely shuffled into an Unplotted safehouse.

But they were still just friends. They were both too busy with Quidditch and the scouts who came to look them over like racehorse colts and, of course, final exams. And when it seemed sure that Olli would be signed by the Finches and Beau had his own contract with the Haileybury Hammers, mostly thanks to Duper, Geno and Lovejoy, they had let themselves grow apart even more. There hadn't been a point, really.

That didn't change until Beau was changing into his practice robes in the Hammer locker room one day. Nothing about that day had felt all that important, if he was going to be honest. Letang, the Beater from Beauxbatons that Beau was pretty sure had been the one to make his broom sing 'Walking on Sunshine' for five days straight, was talking to Duper and Geno and Gonchar were talking in Russian about... something. And Hornquvist was smiling happily in his corner as he looked over his training logs as though the day was nothing but perfect.

When the door opened, Beau hadn't even bothered to look up until Geno let out a whoop. And sure enough, there was Olli standing behind Sid in Haileybury covers and smiling so wide that it was almost the Olli version of a grin. "Getting the gang back together!" Sid had nearly crowed and even though Tanger was complaining about why they couldn't seem to get more Beauxbatons players beside Pouliot, Beau barely heard anything. 

Instead, he just watched as Olli plopped his gear bag into the empty stall next to Beau's and leaned down. "Guess you don't see everything." Olli chirped at him and Beau grinned up at him as bright as he could.

That moment, Beau would later say. That was when they changed for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. So about how this was just going to be a quartet of fics... Ideas, man. They just smack you in the face and then you have to write them and it's like 'bwuh?'. There will probably be more little side stories for this universe because my brain keeps thinking things like 'What if Beau was a Seer?' or 'What if Sid and Geno went to a Habs game?' or 'Kris Letang is totally part Veela'.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed reading my first Hockey RPF fic that isn't referencing the whole terribleness that has been this offseason at all! If you want to see my terrible tumblr that is basically just hockey and Sidney Crosby's butt, I'm @purekesseltrash.


End file.
